


Mini Magic Mike

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Gen, Henry babysits, Kid Fic, Teenagers and magic is an accident waiting to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Mike is accidentally hit by a spell that turns him into a four-year-old.





	Mini Magic Mike

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, please to POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

_"Henry, I need you to do me a huge favour."_

Henry quirked a smile, sitting up at his work table and taking a break from the panel he was working on for his upcoming graphic novel. "Well, good evening to you too Victoria." He knew the only time Vicki was this brusque on the phone was when she was in a real dire situation and required help, usually the supernatural sort of help. 

  _"Yeah, yeah._ "

 He heard her move the phone from her mouth to say something to Coreen and what she said had him raising an eyebrow elegantly.

  _"So, can you do me a favour?"_

 "Depends Vicki, what happened to Detective Celluci?" Henry's question was met with silence. "Vicki?" He had no idea what happened but knew he was not going to like it.

  _"Are you home?"_

 "Yes, but Vicki, what ha-"

  _"We are coming to your place now."_  Vicki cut him off.

 "'We'? Who is 'we' Vicki?"

  _"Mike and I."_  She answered.  _"Be there in ten minutes."_  She hung up before he had a chance to say anything else.

 Looking at the work before him, Henry sighed and decided to complete what he could before Vicki came over with the detective in tow. 

True to her word, ten minutes later, Henry felt both Vicki's and Mike's presence in the lobby of his apartment building. However, what he felt for Mike was strange, not the usual air about him. Giving up on getting anything else done for the remainder of the night, Henry went and opened the door to his penthouse, leaning against it, he awaited their arrival to his floor. 

The elevator doors opened and Henry watched as Vicki exited it with her hand wrapped firmly around the hand of a small child whose head only caught her mid-thigh and he had a head of curly hair to thank for that. Henry watched in confusion as they approached, wondering where Mike was and if this child with Vicki was his judging from the same blonde and blue eyes he sported. But he recalled that he had only felt  _two_ presence; that of Vicki and-

" _Detective Celluci?"_ He asked in amazement, staring down at the small child who stared back at him with startling blue eyes set in a cherub face. Henry looked to Vicki for an explanation.

"Hi!" The smile that broke out on mini Mike's face could rival the sun with its brightness and cause Henry to go up in flames.

"Inside." Was all she said, and Henry moved aside so that they could both enter.

Henry closed the door, his eyes never leaving Mike as he approached Vicki. In his long life as a vampire, Henry had seen a lot of weird things,  _experienced_ a lot of weird shit, but  _this_ was new. Mike was looking around the apartment in interest and the death grip he had on Vicki's hand loosened so that he could run over to the pedestal which held the sword that was gifted to Henry by his father for his thirteenth birthday so many centuries ago. The sword was encased in reinforced glass, but Henry knew exactly what Mike was thinking when he pointed up at it and turned to look at them both with wide angelic eyes.

"No." Both he and Vicki said at the same time. Mike apparently understanding the word simply dropped his hand and went back to staring up at the sword. 

"Vicki, explain now." Henry demanded as he kept both eyes on the four-year-old Mike as he seemed to have gotten bored of the sword and moved over to the wall where the portrait of King Henry VIII hung.

Vicki removed her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Mike had asked for my help in investigating a runaway thirteen-year-old girl. We found where she and five other kids were hiding out, _practicing magic_."

Henry felt his vampire attempt to rise to the surface upon hearing a bunch of children meddling in things they did not understand. He loathed magic of any kind. Especially the kind where inexperienced individuals or those with ill intentions are involved. 

"When we made ourselves known, the kids scattered and, in the mayhem, the spell got out of control and Mike got hit." 

"Hence," Henry waved in the direction of Mike who was no longer in their line of sight.

"Where'd he go?" Vicki asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"He's in my bedroom." Henry answered.

"Doing?" Vicki asked, as she walked off in the direction of the bedroom. Stopping at the open door, Vicki saw Mike standing at the foot of the bed, his head bent so that his cheek was resting against the sheet. 

"I like this, it feels nice." He said, rubbing his small soft cheek against the silk material. "Can I have it?" 

Vicki snorted, "trust me kid, you do not want  _those_  sheets."

"I will have you know, I just changed those sheets tonight." Henry informed her, rather offended by what she was implying.

"Go sit on the couch Mike, while I talk with Henry." Vicki gently told him, and Henry was quite impressed when he did so.

"He's rather well behaved." Henry commented as Mike climbed up in the couch and spun around to sit, his short legs barely reaching the edge of the seat since his back was against the backrest.

"Yeah," Vicki agreed. "So, I need you to watch him."

Henry's head snapped around to look at her with a speed that would have given a human whiplash. "I beg your pardon. You want me to  _what_?"

Vicki sighed, "please Henry, I just need you to watch Mike for a few hours while Coreen and I find a way to counteract the spell."

"And if there is no way to counteracting spell?" 

"Then we can at least attempt to find out how long it last for."

Henry closed his eyes and rubbed them, "what about his parents? Has he asked for them?"

"Yeah, I told him that I am going to call them." Vicki said and Henry heard hesitance in her words.

"What are you not telling me Vic?"

"His dad died in a car accident when he was fourteen and his mother died of cancer five years ago." She admitted.

Henry gave her a disbelieving look. "And what are you going to do if your search proves futile and he starts asking again for his parents?"

Vicki shrugged, "I will think of something _if_ we have to cross that bridge. But, just for now can you watch him?"

Henry could never refuse Vicki anything she asked, and she damn well knew this. "Sure." The words were reluctant.

"Great!" Vicki's smile was blinding as she removed a bag from her shoulder that Henry just noticed. She handed him a  _Bucky Barnes_  backpack. "In there is a change of clothes, pyjamas, socks, underwear, pull-ups, juice a colouring book, a story book a juice box and a few snacks."

Henry took the backpack with a raised eyebrow aimed at Vicki, "you do know that he can't spend the night here."

"I know." Vicki said, inching towards the door, Henry slowly following her. "But he's four, so those are for just in case. He's potty trained for a four-year-old."

"So, why the 'just in case' if he's potty trained?"

Vicki had the door open, "well, accidents do happen. Mike be good and listen to Henry." She called out.

"Ok, bye!" Mike waved enthusiastically at Vicki who disappeared through the door.

Henry stood there, looking at the closed door before turning to look to mini Mike who was staring back at him. 

"What?" Henry asked, trying not to feel weirded out by this mini version of the detective he loved to provoke to no end.

Mike blinked, his long eyelashes brushing his flawless baby skin. "How do you know Vicki?" 

"Work." Henry answered, walking over to the couch. Setting down the backpack, he opened it removing the snacks and juice, which he carried to the kitchen, putting the juice in the fridge and leaving the snacks on the counter. He exited the kitchen to see that Mike was now sitting at the coffee table with his legs folded under him, his colouring book open in front of him as he focused intently on his art work. Henry smiled at the look of utter concentration on his face, silently slipping his phone from his pants pocket, the vampire took a picture of the toddler.

Walking over to where Mike was, Henry sat on the couch and saw that he was colouring what seemed to be a smiling teenage witch and he rolled his eyes at the irony. "Do you want to take off your jacket?" He asked. 

"Hmm?" Mike's concentration was solely on his task in front of him.

"Your jacket Mike, do you want to take it off?" Henry received an answer when Mike stopped what he was doing, stood up and walked over to him, turning his back to Henry who got the message to help Mike remove his jacket. Henry got the jacket of and Mike immediately went back to his colouring. The vampire huffed a laugh and got up to put away the small article of clothing.

Seeing that Mike was engrossed in his colouring, Henry decided to go back to his own work, well on track to meeting the deadline. His editor would be happy, and she would not have to leave him voicemails with rather creative death threats. Retaking his seat at his work table, Henry once again got lost in his own work.

Both Mike and Henry worked in silence, that is until Henry looked up to see the colouring book and crayons on the coffee table with Mike nowhere to be seen. Henry knew he was still in the apartment so he did not panic, but still, having a pint-sized Mike in his apartment with numerous mystical and sharp objects, Henry figured it was safer to have the child where he could see him.

"Mike?" He called out.

"Yes?" 

Henry looked to his down to his right to see the curly haired boy with bright blue eyes looking up at him. 

"Please stay where I can see you." Henry kindly requested. 

Mike ignored him, instead moving closer to Henry and bracing himself on the vampire's thigh as he stood on tip-toe trying to see on top of the table. "What are you doing?" He lost his balance and Henry grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling.

"I am working on my graphic novel."

"What's a graph novel?" 

" _Graphic_  novel." Henry corrected, noting how touchy Mike was being as he decided that Henry's thigh was the best place to prop his elbows so that he could rest his head on his hands and stare up at him. "It's," Henry stopped, thinking of the best way to explain it so that a four-year-old child could understand it and hated himself for what he was about to say next. "It's a comic book for adults; not child friendly at all."

Mike nodded, "lemme see, please."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I just said it's not child friendly."

Mike looked up at him with a pout and Henry had to resist the cuteness that was aimed at him like a gun. 

"But...I want to see..." Mike's bottom lip began to tremble, and his blue eyes were looking watery.

"Are you about to cry?" Henry asked, definitely not panicking about a four-year-old potentially crying, but something about seeing that dejected look on mini Mike's face tugged at his dead heart strings. "Christ." Henry breathed when a single tear felt down Mike's cherub face. 

Henry began looking through the drawings and sketches he had on his work table, "I really do not have anything kid friendly for you to-" he cut himself off when he saw a drawing, he had completed a few days ago at the bottom of the pile. "Ok, I have something, but it's only a drawing, nothing fancy."

Mike smiled brightly at the prospect of seeing something created by Henry and held up his arms to be picked up. 

"Really?" Henry asked but he was already bending slightly to pick up Mike and settled him on his lap so that he could see what was on the table.

"Who is this?!" Mike gasped when he saw the drawing. 

"That's a friend of Vicki's, his name is Mike." 

Mini Mike tilted his head to look up at Henry, "just like me!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah," Henry smiled, ruffling Mike's curls, "just like you."

Mike went back to staring at the drawing and true to being a toddler his attention was soon drawn to where Henry hand his hands on the table. "Why do you wear so many rings?"

Henry looked at his fingers, the ring, middle and little fingers of his left hand and the middle finger and thumb of his right hand were adorned in thick band rings of different designs. Mike's hand found his left hand and Henry noticed the stark difference in their sizes, as he touched the rings. "Just a habit." He answered and it was true; having been royalty, Henry was used to being dressed in the finest cloth and jewels. It was something that he carried over into this life.

"Ok, down you go." Henry eased Mike out of his lap and back onto the floor. "I have to finish these, and you have to finish your colouring."

"I'm hungry." Mike declared.

"Do you want one of the snacks Vicki packed for you?"

Mike nodded and Henry got up to make his way to the kitchen. 

"Henry, I need to wash my hands." Mike called out, looking down at his spotless hands. 

"Bathroom's this way." 

Mike trailed behind Henry, his eyes widening when they entered the bathroom. "Wow! This is your bathroom?! I can swim in your bathtub!"

Henry laughed. "Up you go." He grabbed Mike under his arms, lifting him up so that he could rest his knees on the counter to wash his hands as Henry safely supported him.

"Piggy back ride!" Mike squealed, refusing to go back on the floor when his hands were washed and dried. Henry stifled his laugh, thinking to himself that he had a whole armoury of jokes ready for detective Celluci when he was back to his old self, as he acquiesces to Mike's demand. 

Henry got Mike settled at the kitchen island with a small pack of cookies and his juice box. Henry sat on the other side, sketching as Mike ate quietly. 

"Do you live here by yourself?" Mike asked after taking a sip of his juice. 

"I do."

"Do you like being by yourself?"

Henry glanced up at Mike, who was busy licking crumbs off his fingers before picking up another cookie. "Sometimes, there are times when I get a bit lonely, but I have Vicki, Coreen-"

"Me." Mike smiled.

"You." Henry agreed, a warm smile on his face, even though he knew regular Mike barely tolerated knowing he even existed. 

Mike continued eating in silence. Once he was finished, Henry again took him to the bathroom to wash his hands. And he retook his spot at the coffee table to colour. 

Henry hung back by his bedroom door and phoned Vicki. "Any luck?" 

 _"We found the girl, but she was of no help."_  Vicki said, her tone brusque.  _"She had no idea that her and her friends were dealing with real magic. We got the book they were fooling around with. Coreen is currently consulting with some folks from her circle to see if the spell can be undone or if we just have to wait for it to run its course."_ She explained.  _"How' are you guys doing over there?"_

Henry glanced over at Mike and smiled, "we are fine. Mike's rather well-behaved and polite. He just had a snack."

_"Well, I am not sure how long that good behaviour might last. It's getting late, so he may start complaining of being tired."_

"Just make sure to collect him before the sun rises. I don't need a pint-sized Mike Celluci freaking out over my dead body."

Vicki chuckled,  _"yeah, I will pick him soon. Happy to hear you guys are getting along. Now, if only you both could act like grown adults and not like children when Mike is his actual self."_

"You may have to make a deal with a demon for that to happen." Henry joked.

_"Yeah, I'll let you get back to whatever you two are doing."_

Henry ended the call and glanced at his work table. Having finished his work way ahead of his deadline, he thought of starting on another idea he had, but discarded that thought instead to go and sit in one of the armchairs across from Mike, a sketch book in hand.

As Mike coloured, Henry sketched him, capturing and forever immortalizing a carefree child left in the care of a vampire. Henry felt humbled by the trust both Vicki and Coreen had in him and even by mini Mike who greeted him with a bright smile and not a trace of fear in his eyes, not even when Vicki had left them alone together. 

Henry lowered the sketch pad, looking off into the distance and not seeing anything. He wondered, had he and Mike met under different circumstances without Vicki being in the middle, would they have been friends. Would Mike have been one of those to know who and What Henry was and still accept him.

"Henry." 

Henry came back to himself and his surroundings when he felt small hands shaking him. Looking down he saw Mike standing beside him, one hand still grasping the material of Henry's shirt sleeve, the other holding onto the story book that was in his backpack. Henry looked the tired droopy blue eyes and smiled softly.

"Sleepy?" 

He received a nod in reply and was again surprised for that night when Mike climbed up in his lap with no hesitation. 

"Read to me?" Sleepy eyes peered up at him and how could Henry say no to that face.

"Ok." Henry opened the story book, holding it so that Mike could see the pictures, not that it mattered, because two pages in and Mike was quietly snoring in Henry's arms. Closing the book and putting it aside, Henry wrapped his other arm around the toddler. Holding him close, Henry watched as Mike slept. His eyelashes brushed his baby soft cheeks, and his face was free of any of the worries Henry knew he was going to face once he was back to his old self.

Wanting to preserve this moment for eternity, even when his current friends left, Henry retrieved his phone from his pocket, selecting the front camera option, Henry held up his arm once he was satisfied with the angle, he took a photo of himself and mini Mike asleep in his arms.

An hour later, Henry heard Vicki coming up in the elevator and was opening the door to his apartment before she could arrive and knock, not wanting to chance her waking up Mike.

When the elevator doors opened and Vicki stepped out, she paused, looking at Henry with Mike fast asleep on his shoulder. 

"I have pictures." He said and the smile that broke out on her face was absolutely devilish. 

"He reminds me of you Henry, dead to the world." Vicki whispered as she walked pass them both into the penthouse. 

Henry rolled his eyes and closed the door quietly, turning to see Vicki regarding him. "What?"

"Coreen figured out that the spell is not long lasting. It should wear off by tomorrow morning." Vicki said, much to Henry's relief.

"Good to know." Mike stirred and Henry rubbed his back, shushing him as he quieted back down, burying his face in the vampire's neck. 

Vicki eyed them with unconcealed amusement. "Thanks for watching him." She began packing up Mike's crayons and colouring books.

"I actually had a good time." Henry glanced down at his charge from the corner of his eye. "I have not spent time with anyone younger than the age of twenty-one in a  _very long time_. It was rather refreshing."

Vicki snorted, "I hope he remembers  _everything_ when the spell wears off."

Henry laughed, recalling earlier when sometime after having his snack, Mike suddenly stood a serious look on his face and announced that he had to pee. "It would be quite funny if he did." 

Vicki approached them, holding out her hands for Mike. "C'mon, let me take the lil' munchkin home." 

Henry lightly tapped Mike on his back, "hey, Vicki's here. She is going to take you home." Mike stirred a bit, as Henry began the process of handing him over to Vicki, but Mike held fast to his shirt.

"Can I come over again?" Sleepy and barely focused eyes looked at him.

Henry was surprised by the question. "Of course, you can." He answered softly, "anytime."

"Thank you." Mike laid a sleepy kiss on Henry's cheek before allowing Vicki to take him. "I love you Henry." Mike said as he settled his head on Vicki's shoulder, falling back asleep immediately.

Vicki's eyes were wide behind her glasses as she looked at Henry's equally stunned face.

"I definitely hope he remembers  _that_." Henry said.

"He will just convince himself that it was all a nightmare." Vicki smirked, walking out the door as Henry held it open for them. "I will call you when I get home."

"Ok." Henry watched as they entered the elevator, feeling both their presence fade as they entered a cab and drove off.

* * *

 

The next day after sunset, Henry awoke to a message from Vicki, informing him that Mike had returned to his former self with all his memories from reverting to a four-year-old intact. Henry grinned at the message, wondering how long before he would see the face of Detective Celluci.

The wait was not long. Henry received a call that same night at seven o'clock.

"Detective," Henry's voice was one of amusement, as he knew just his mere existence pissed of the man. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" He smirked, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he worked on a new idea for his graphic novels.

 _"I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me while I had a do over as a four-year-old."_ Mike's voice was tired; not holding any of his usual bite or sarcasm. Henry did not even hear a hint of embarrassment. 

"Are you ok Detective?" Henry sat up straighter. His hand now holding the phone to his ear as he listened intently to the heart beat and breathing of Mike on the other end of the line.

_"Yeah."_

Henry heard the sound of something rustling and could picture Mike running a hand down his face. Something he did anytime he was exhausted.

_"I am just a bit tired. I may be back to my regular age, but the spell still did a number on me."_

"Well then, go and get some more rest Detective."

_"I plan to. I just wanted to call and express my gratitude."_

Henry smiled, "anytime Detective." 

Mike disconnected the call and Henry placed his phone down on his work table beside a framed photo of Mike as a toddler with his arms wrapped around Henry's neck, a big grin on his face, while Henry wore a small sedate smile on his, as they both looked straight at the camera.

"I should send the pictures to Mike." Henry mused, as he went back to work.

 

**_ The End. _ **


End file.
